Heart Of The Hunter
by BlackDragoon4433
Summary: This story is about young Kunimitsu meeting all the other Tekken fighters. (Complete)


Heart of The Hunter  
  
Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to Namco, and the Namco company.   
  
"And I won't try to stop you now from leaving, cause in my heart I know. Love will lead you back. Someday I just know that love will lead you back to my arms, where you belong. Sure, sure as stars are shining one day you will find me again. It won't be long. One of these days, our love will lead you back."  
Love Will Lead You Back- Taylor Dayne  
  
I watched silently as the moon tucked itself into it's dark bed. Now was my time to strike. I crept into the small tree bark, and I had barely enough room to breathe. It'll be worth it. As I spy, He speaks my name. He knows I'm coming. I held my breath as He approached the branch. He withdrew the prized Yoshimitsu sword, and sliced my branch in half, and me along with it. The bark didn't move, and neither did the top half of me. When He wasn't looking, I fell to meet my bottom half. With a sharp wince of pain, I was joined once more. The laughing men of the gang extinguished their fire, and retired for the night. He put the sword in its resting place. The stone. I jumped out of the bark without a sound. I headed towards the sword. I grabbed it without thinking. This cursed thing had been the death of my grandfather 300 years ago. Just in case you haven't figured it out, I am immortal. An immortal cat devil. Kunimitsu is my name. I am feared by many, conquered by no one.   
I now had my prize, so I ran with it. I ran, and ran, until I reached my home in the dark woods near some mansion. It seems quite important people live there. There is always security around, and whenever I see someone exiting, they are accompanied by bodygaurds. Mortals. I walked to the warm springs, and took off my mask. I looked at my horrid reflection. My steel gray eyes looked weary. My pale skin was soft, yet it had one flaw. A scratch. It was a long scratch that started over my left eye, and continued under it, until it reached my cheeck bone. I shuddered, and replaced my mask. I heard soft footsteps, but I couldn't move. I froze. I could feel my long red hair standing on edge like a cat's. I wet it, and put it into a quick braid. It ran all the way down my spine.   
"Damn, I hate that old fart. Him and my dad. Assholes.", muttered some young man. I could sense his youth in his voice. Around 12 or 13. He approached me. Closer, and closer. I backed off a little. He took off his pants. I felt my face getting hot. I touched it, in fear that it might be red enough for him to see. He entered the water. Oh no. Not now. Of all times......too late. It is done. I am now a cat. I stalked up to him. I rubbed my black fur against his arm. So warm, and strong. It reminded me of...  
"Hey, where'd you come from?", he asked, scooping me into his arms. I purred softly. He kissed my head. I licked his nose. He smiled. The young man set me down lightly, and got out of the water. He put his pants on, and picked me up.   
"I'm Jin. Who are you?", he asked, rubbing his nose against mines. I meowed softly. He looked for a collar. It was silver, and all it said was 'Kunimitsu'.   
"What a beautiful name. Way better than Jin.", he joked. Jin carried me to his home. I felt comfortable in his arms. I hoped that he didn't end up being the enemy. We entered his home- the mansion. I stared wide eyed in wonder. A light 'meow' escaped my lips.   
"Looks nice huh? Well, it's just a fancy prison.", he explained. Another man appeared....KAZUYA! MY SWORN ENEMY! He was accompanied by a frail young woman on his arm. Obviously his wife.   
"Awww. Where'd you get her, Jin? She's lovely!", asked the young woman softly.   
"I found it....well....it found me in the woods." Jin closed his eyes. Busted.   
"What were you doing in the woods at this hour, son?", asked Kazuya sternly.   
"Uh...."  
"Just get to bed. Now. Take that cat with you. I hate cats." I hissed at him. Jin stroked me, to calm me down.  
"So I can keep her?"  
"Until you find who it belongs to. It does have a tag, doesn't it?"  
"Yes, but all it says is 'Kunimitsu'. No adress or anything."  
"You and your mother can put up signs tomorrow. For now, go to bed."  
"Goodnight mother, father.", said Jin as he allowed his mother to pet my fur. He set me down, and bent his finger at me in a 'come here' motion. I followed obidiently.   
I waited by Jin's feet patiently while he brushed his teeth. When he was done, he brushed his spiked hair. He was much better looking than I could ever hope to be. He had the most gorgeous black eyes, and the sweetest smile. What a handsome young man.   
"Come on Kuni--by the way mind if i call you Kuni?" I hissed a response.   
"Alright, how 'bout Kay?" I meowed, and licked his nose as a sign of my approval. He grinned. He brought me close to his chest. I heard his steady heart beat. We walked into his room, and he closed the door. He layed in his bed, and layed me on his chest. I put my head to his neck. He stroked me until we both fell asleep.   
The next morning I woke up, but I felt different. I got up, and my feet touched the ground. I was a human once more! What would Jin do when he found me? At that moment he woke up.   
"Well good..." He froze in fear. He was about to cry out. I covered his mouth.   
"Ssh." He closed his mouth, and I let him loose. He still looked shocked.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Kunimitsu.", I answered honestly.  
"Yeah right. The only Kunimitsu I know is my cat.....where is she?"  
"I'm here.", I said impatiently.   
"So let me get this straight. You're Kunimitsu?"  
"I am."  
"Let me see your face then."  
"No."  
"Why not? If you're Kunimitsu, you should at least have her eyes. Right?"  
"Yes."  
"Then let me look into your eyes.", said Jin removing my mask. I tried to stop him, but he got it off. I covered my face with my hands. He moved my hands, and gaped. I was ashamed.   
"See? I'm ugly.", I sobbed.   
"No, not in the slightest way. You're pretty." I looked at him, really looked at him in the eyes.  
"You are Kunimitsu." Suddenly, Jun entered the room. We both spun around at the same time.  
"Jin I.......who are you?"  
"I'm...Kay. I'm the owner of Kunimitsu. Jin took me here to claim my cat. Thank you so much for the hospitality you showed me...er...um...her."  
"Sure. No problem. Would you like a ride home?"  
"NO! I mean, uh, no. Thank you. You've done enough.", I said softly, and walked out.   
"See you later, Kay.", waved Jin. I finally found my first ally.   
* * *  
  
I went back to my part of the forest, and retrieved my much coveted sword. I sliced a tree in half, and laughed with satisfaction. Suddenly, I heard a loud, unearthly scream.   
"Where is my sword????" I couldn't help but laugh. Luckily, He didn't hear me. Even if He did come, though I was ready. I sensed a presence at that moment. I spun around. It was Jin.  
"Hey Kunimitsu. I had to see you again."  
"Do you realize you're messing with a 500 yr old cat devil? Kid, you're way over your head." Jin gave me a weird look.   
He came up to me. I started to back away, but then he removed my mask. Jin kissed me, but I backed off, so he touched my cheek. This time, he grabbed my face, and planted one right on my lips. He held me by the waist. I held his neck. He let go. I touched my lips in disbelief. It was my first kiss in 500 years!  
"You're an ok chic."  
He smiled at me.  
"Bye kiddo. Good luck.", he yelled as he ran to the dojo.  
I blushed slightly, but ran off into the busy streets of Tokyo.  
I bought a few things, clothes, shoes, and cosmetics. Then, I purchased some sword cleaner. Now I could go to Jin, and talk with a clear head.  
* * *  
  
"May I help you, young lady?"  
"I'm looking for Jin Kazama, please."  
He took me inside, and led me to the living room. I sat, and he went to get Jin. I thought of how I would explain everything to him.....how would I explain that I had come to kill his father? That I had to leave soon? That I might never see him again? He came downstairs, and interrupted my thoughts.   
"Kunimitsu."  
"Hi."  
"What's wrong, Kat?"  
"I have a lot of problems.....and they all deal with you." Jin raised an eyebrow, and looked at me with an intense face.   
"I.....remember I told you the thing about me being immortal and stuff?" He nodded a look that said, 'how could I forget?'  
"Well, your father has been an enemy of mines for almost an eternity. And all enemies must be......" I looked down in guilt.   
"Go on.", he urged, already knowing the answer.  
"Terminated.", I said finally.  
He nodded in understanding.   
"Jin, I have to do it." He hugged me.  
"Do what you must, Kunimitsu. Afterall, I wanted him to stop hurting my mom for the longest time. I couldn't do anything on my own.", he started, looking away with hurt in his eyes. "I was planning that for a while, but if you do it, it'll be even better.", he said malevolently. I smiled, and embraced him. He held me just as tightly.   
"But....after I do it, I have to leave." Jin's smile faded.   
"Why?"  
"I have to go to Korea."  
"Like I said before. Do what you must." He coressed my face softly, but then put his hand in his lap.  
There was a moment of silence between us.  
"Where's your father, Jin?"  
"Upstairs. I will take you to him."   
Jin lead me up the stairs. I traced each step, memorizing the house. Afterall, I might need to come back some day. We came to a door. Jin opened it. Inside sat a crazed Kazuya Mishima. The sight of his son irritated him even more.   
"What the hell do you want, you damn incompetant child?", raved Kazuya.  
"Father, I present you with Kunimitsu. She's a friend of mines. She just had to meet you."  
I bowed respectfully with the sword behind my back. Kazuya smiled an evil grin.   
"Jin, leave us." Jin's eyes grew wide. Kazuya was going to do what he did to Jun...  
Jin was obedient. He stepped out, and closed the door. At that moment, Kazuya did what I expected him to. He got up, and cornered me.  
"Leave me alone."  
"What did you say?"  
"I said, leave me alone!"  
I kicked him in the back of his left knee. It brought him to a kneeling position. Perfect. I beheaded him, and watched his body slip to the ground. This was exactly the kind of kill a hunter like me liked. Clean, and swift. I walked out with a satisfied look on my face. I turned to Jin.  
"He'll never hurt your mom, or anyone, ever again."  
* *   
  
"You were my stregnth when I was weak. You were my voice when I couldn't speak. You were my eyes when I couldn't see. You saw the best there was in me. Lifted me up when I couldn't reach. You gave me faith 'cause you believed. I'm everything I am because you loved me."  
Because You Loved Me- Celine Dione  
  
  
My plane arrived in Korea 3 hours later. I decided to stay in the Southern part, so I could at least live in the city. I was so mega sick of constantly hiding in mountains. Enough was enough. Besides, this is where Heihachi was. Gotta get rid of him too. It's just that damned Mishima bloodline. I changed in the airport bathroom. I put on my loose black pants, and matching gi top. I put on my mask. The tour bus came, so I decided to hop on. I kept to myself, and people stared at me. I ignored them, and thought of how to kill Heihachi. Sitting on the bus made me think. I should have killed Jin.....   
"WELCOME TO PYOHONG!!!!! THIS IS THE SHOPPING CENTER! GO AHEAD, SHOP AND ENJOY!", boomed an amazingly loud/annoying voice. I got up, and made my way to the store. The bus went to park. I took my time as I admired the beauty....the natural beauty that is. Suddenly, a gang of boys-- from ages 10 to 17-- all came up to me.   
"Well, well. Look what we got here. Wasup, Cat face?", asked the sarcastic 17 year old.   
"Fuck you."  
"What'd you say cat face?"  
"I said, fuck you. Need it in Italian too?"  
The guys around him murmered.   
"Bold one, aren't you."  
"I am."  
"Fine. Let's see if you're as fast as that smart ass mouth of yours."  
"Faster."  
The guys were silenced with shock. I guess no one ever stood up to them before. I looked at all of the gang members. Then, I looked at the 13 year old. He had fiery red hair, and harsh ebony eyes. His eyes looked so....deep. So absorbed....with me! Upon noticing this, I turned a bit red, but quickly turned around and headed to the ally. If I didn't, I would have transformed again.   
"Ready, cat face?"  
"Ready, punk." He withdrew a small Excalibur knife, and I chuckled slightly. He jabbed the sword at my abdomen. I jumped back, and threw down my bag. I quickly withdrew the Yoshimitsu sword. His eyes grew wide, but he didn't flinch. I guess he doubted my skill with it. I sliced it so fast, he didn't even notice when his pants fell over his legs. The rest of the gang laughed at him, and then I put my sword to his throught. The gang was silenced.  
"Let's play a game.", I started as I circled him, never removing my sword from his neck.   
"If I win, I get your head on a silver platter. Literally.", I said, as I jabbed the sword into the back of his neck slightly.  
"If you win, you can have whatever you want." I got close to his ear.  
"Whatever you want." I removed my sword from his neck. He rubbed his neck.   
His pride made him get up, because if he were listening to common sence, he wouldn't have challenged me on a cold day in hell. He took his knife in one hand to distract me, and attempted a futile punch with the other. I admired the knife with false awe, and dodged his punch. I jumped up, and kicked him as I spun gracefully in the air. His thin lips were cut. As I landed, I withdrew my sword. He stumbled against the fence with shock. I put the edge of my blade to his neck.  
"See you later, sucker." I swiftly decapitated him. I threw up his head with my blade, got a trash can cover, and his head landed right on target. I curtsied, and presented this to the gang. All of them were shocked. The bold 13 yr old took the head, though. He threw it down, and glared at me.  
"Now it's our turn. Same rules." I nodded. I picked up my sword, and then dropped it when I saw that he wanted an all hands combat. I smiled. I was immidiately captured by his eyes. He took advantage of my weakness for him, and headed a kick straight for my face. I blocked it with my hand just in the nick of time. With the next kick, I didn't get so lucky. He knocked my mask off, and it made me fall to my knees. I jumped up, though. Apparently, he wasn't as easy to kill as his leader. I crouched, and sweeped him off of his feet....literally. He fell on his back, and cursed. I got up, and kicked him. He held his gut in pain. He cursed me again, and got back up slowly. I headed a high side kick strait for his head. He blocked it, but I kicked him under his chin. He was knocked backwards. I saw his pale face getting red. He muttered some garbage, and his eyes appeared to glow red, but return to ebony. He smiled, and it threw me into a rage. I threw a forceful punch at his ribcage. You could hear a slight crack. He winced, but landed a kick right over my right eye. Ah fuck. I stumbled back, and touched the fence. Blood soon filled my eye. He kicked the back of my knee, and knocked me to the ground. Hwoarang picked up my sword, and put it to my neck as a sign of his victory. He smiled ruefully.   
"Finish it.", I said as I tilted my head upward, exposing my throught.  
"No." I looked at him, dismayed.  
"You said I could have whatever I want, right?"  
"I did."  
"I want you."  
I froze. I have gotten my head cut off a couple times, but my victor never wanted such a prize before. The young man smiled cunningly.  
"Way to go, Hwoarang!", yelled the 10 year old. Hwoarang smiled back at him.  
"What's your name, doll face?"  
"Kunimitsu."  
"Is that so? Sounds familiar."  
"And?"  
He jabbed the sword into my neck a bit, as if to threaten me.   
"Let's go, Kat."  
I got up, and followed him. He led me to a corner of the ally, probably the darkest. He took me into the corner.   
"When I tell you to run, run like hell. Ok?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Listen, doll face. I'm not actually gonna rape you. But, I am going to meet you somewhere safe later tonite. Just do what I tell you. Ok?"  
"I..."  
"OK?"  
"ok."  
He turned around.   
"You guys mind giving us some privacy?", he said slyly.   
He turned back to me.   
"Go. Now. Run through the fence, past the lot. Run past 87th street, and head to the dojo. Got it?"  
I nodded, and screamed at first to act as if he were trying something on me. The guys were chatting, and upon hearing my scream, they laughed. But then I ran like Hwoarang had told me to. When I was about 3 meters away, Hwoarang yelled, "She's running away! Let's get her!"  
"Nah. It ain't worth it, Hwoarang. Besides, if we follow her, she might run to the cops, and then we'll be busted.", said the next oldest boy, playing with a knife.Hwoarang shrugged it off, and walked towards them.  
"Oh shit. It's nine. I gotta go home before the old man starts bitching. Peace out."   
They waved, saluted, and made other signs of acknowledgement to him. He ran out the fence. I tripped him, and he cursed silently. He noticed me, and picked me up. I was frightened that he might have gave me in. He didn't.  
"Didn't I tell you to go?"  
I shrugged my shoulders. He rolled his eyes.  
"Let's go, doll face." I followed him.   
We reached the dojo, and I fainted from exhaustion.   
Two hours later, I got up fully dressed. An older man was looking over me. I freaked out. He patted my head, since my mask covered my face.   
"There is nothing to be afraid of, my child."  
"Master Baek?"  
"So you know me huh?"  
"My grandfather sent me to you."  
"Who is your grandfather?"  
"Leimitsu."  
Baek froze. He quickly removed my mask, although I objected. He looked deep into my eyes, and then called for Hwoarang.  
"Good job, my boy.", he said, now patting Hwoarang on the head.  
"I know.....for what?"  
"You found Kunimitsu. This is the girl from Leimitsu."  
Hwoarang froze as well. What a chain of events. He looked at me. It was almost as if he were in a trance. Baek noticed this, and exited without a word. I got out of the bed, but Hwoarang never took his eyes off me.   
"Mind if I borrow some clothes? Just for a while, anyway."  
He nodded. He ran out of the room, but returned with female clothing.  
"It's my sister's."  
"Sister's...."  
Suddenly, I heard a door open. Two females came in giggling. Hwoarang and I walked to the door. He smiled, and embraced the tallest one. I assumed it was his mother. The younger one smiled at him, and embraced him.  
"Welcome home, sis."   
"Thanks, Hwoarang."   
The family hugged each other tightly. I felt extremely out of place. Hwoarang looked at me for a second, and scooted over. His eyes called me into their circle, and the girl's friendly, warm eyes called me too. I just turned around, and ran out of the room crying. I heard footsteps coming in.   
"Hi. What's your name?", enquired the woman.   
"K-K-Kunimit-mit-su.", I said in between sobs. The woman held me, and embraced me. I couldn't return the affection, however.   
"I'm Michelle, Hwoarang's mom. The other girl is Julia. That's his sister."  
I nodded.   
"Welcome to our family, Kunimitsu."   
I smiled, but excused myself from her soft embrace.   
I went to the other room, and got my sword. I skidded outside undetected. I ran a few blocks to a mansion. I read the mailbox. 'Mishima'. Bingo. If anything was going to make me feel better, it was having the basturd's head. I slipped inside past the security, into the house. I crept upstairs to Heihachi's bedroom. I followed the sound of his annoying snoring. I kissed his bald head, and woke him up. He jumped, and looked at my mask, since he couldn't look into my eyes.  
"NOO!!!!NOT THE KUNIMITSU!!! NOOO!!!!!!"  
I cut his heart out, and his screams filled the night. I was content like this. I was the hunter, he my prey. I cut his heart in half, and watched the bloody organ spill Heihachi's blood.   
"That's for my grandfather, you bastard."   
* * *   
  
6 years later......  
  
I went into the shower.   
"Five minutes, only Kunimitsu!!", yelled Hwoarang furiously.  
"Yeah, whatever!" I laughed playfully.   
"I'm not kidding! If you're not out in five minutes, I'm coming in!!!"   
I ignored him, and I let the water engulf me. I sank deeper into the warm water, and wet my red hair. I got the mirror. I looked far less hideous, due to the care of Michelle. My scar was invisible. My gray eyes looked lively, and content. Almost as if my eyes themselves were smiling.   
"Ok, that's it!", yelled Hwoarang as he stormed in. I was just towelling off too. He turned his head, and began to undress. I started getting dressed. I put on one of Julia's black dresses. Hwoarang got into the shower. I peered at him from the side mirror. He was almost as red as our hair. I giggled softly, and closed the door. Julia sat there waiting for me. I knew what she wanted, and she motioned for me to go to her. I sat on the bed, my head facing the side. She began to brush, and brush. She braided my wet hair to my scalp, but only at the top. She left the back of my hair out, but put rubberbands on the edges of the small rows to lift up the loose hair. My hair was now a 'cherry waterfall'....or so Julia called it. Hwoarang got out, and looked at my hair.   
"Tada!", said Julia triuphantly. Hwoarang looked up at the clump of hair on his head and smiled.   
"Oh boy.", she said softly. We all laughed. I let Hwoarang sit at my feet, and I brushed his soft hair for him. I brushed it into his usual mushroom look.   
"I think it's time for a haircut!", said Julia devilishly. Hwoarang got up, and knocked the siccors out of her hand.   
"You were saying, sis?" We laughed again. Hwoarang turned around, and tickled my feet when I wasn't expecting it. I fell back laughing, which knocked over the gel. A little leaked onto Julia's comforter.  
"HWOARANG!!!!!!!!"  
He smiled boyishly, and got up to run. The siblings chased each other down stairs. I took the opportunity to put on my boots. I looked in the mirror, and spun around in my fashionable dress. Suddenly a figure entered the room. I spun around. It was Jin. He smiled, and lifted me off my feet.   
"Jin." I felt faint, and Jin caught sight of it. My knees gave away under me, and Jin caught me. I looked into his eyes, and he into mines. At that moment, Hwoarang came in with Julia. They were smiling at Jin and I. I got up.  
"Thank you, Jin."  
"Anytime."  
"uh-uh-uh.", said Julia slyly, but I detected the slight jelousy in her voice. I slapped her in the arm playfully. Hwoarang offered me his hand, and bowed slightly. I gave him my hand, and he kissed it. I curtsied, and he began to excort me downstairs with my hand in his. Jin did the same for Julia. We became visible to the adults downstairs. I observed everyone. We were all looking sharp. Hwoarang had on straight slacks, and a loose red shirt. Jin had on the same. Julia and I both decided to follow the boy's trend, and dress alike. We both put on black dresses that caught us up to our thighs, and we put on leather boots that caught us to our knees. Julia wore her brown hair in a bun with a braid seeming to come from inside of the bun. Michelle wore a traditional Cherokee dress, and a matching feather was twined into her braid. Baek wore his hair in a pony tail. He had on black slacks, like the boys, but a white shirt. Our guest, (one of them anyway) Jun, wore her usual white dress, and white head band over her ebony hair. She smiled at me. I returned her gesture. Everyone was seated. We held hands to pray over the Christmas dinner.   
"Sweetheart, would you pray?", Michelle asked her son.  
"Sure, mah." He bowed his head.   
"Great cook, great treat. Enough yappin'. Let's eat!"   
Everyone grinned. Hwoarang came over to my ear.  
"Oh shit, I tink I dida bad ting."  
I cracked up. Hwoarang chuckled slightly under his breath, but I couldn't stop laughing. Eventually I stopped.   
"Done?", asked Baek sarcastically. I nodded. We all began to eat. We ate, and chatted. I didn't say a word. I just looked at Jin on the other side of the table.   
"May I be excused?"  
"Sure, hun..."  
"No, with Kunimitsu."  
There was a slight silence, and I looked up at the mention of my name. Jun nodded. Michelle looked at Baek. Baek called Jin to him, and whispered something to him. Jin grinned his charming little smile. He took my hand, and led me outside.   
"How beautiful."  
"Aren't they? That one's aries.", I commented, looking at the beautiful stars. Jin took my chin until I looked him strait into the eyes.   
"I was reffering to your eyes."  
I looked down, and blushed slightly. When I looked back up, Jin had rolled his sleeves up, and was leaning on the fence. I noticed a black mark on his arm.   
"Oh goodness, Jin!" He looked at his arm.   
"Yeah, I know." I touched his arm, and winced. He smiled slightly. I kissed his arm, and he touched my lips. He traced the outline of my lips, but then let me go.   
"I need your advice. Should I ask Julia to marry me?"  
"KAT!!!!!!!!!" The magic was broken. We both looked up. It turns out that everyone had been watching us through the window.   
We went back inside.   
"May we be excused?", Hwoarang asked looking strait at me.  
"Of course.", answered Michelle in her usual comforting tone. We all retreated upstairs. Julia and Jin walked into Julia's room. If Jin were gonna pop the big question, it was time to do it now.   
Hwoarang and I went into his room. I sat down, and picked up a zine.   
"I didn't know you wrote for zines!"  
"There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me."  
I paused.   
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Well, you don't know that I don't always spar in my spare time."  
"Then what do you do?"  
"Write."  
"Yeah right!!"  
"I do!"  
"Sure, whatever, Hwoarang."   
"Ah whatever." He got grouchy. He took the zine from me, and put it in his drawer. I looked into it, and saw notebooks filled with written papers. I also saw a sketch book. I stole it, and opened it up.  
"Put it back!"  
I flipped through. I saw pictures of....me! One while I was sparring with Jin, one when I was in the hot springs, and one when I was brushing my hair. He captured those moments with amazing details. I looked up at him. He shrugged his shoulders. I gave him back his sketch book, and he put it away. I got up and opened the door. Jin and Julia walked downstairs.   
"Mom, Baek, Michelle, I have an announcement."  
Hwoarang and I sat on the stairs watching everyone below.   
"Julia and I want to get married." Jun's eyes watered.   
"My boy....all grown up before my eyes." Jin got hot, but held Julia close to him. Jin and Julia kissed their parents.  
"Goodnight, all.", they said; and came back upstairs.   
"Goodnight, you guys.", they said together. They went into Julia's room, and closed the door. Hwoarang and I looked at each other. He took my hand, and led me to the attic. He clicked on a small light. I admired all the beauty around us. The little room had a beautiful glass window, which was opened. I looked out of it, and the view was breathtaking. I could see the volcano, and the hot springs below it. Hwoarang snuck up behind me, and put his arms around my waist. He blew out the candle, and the night began.   
* * 


End file.
